Complications of a Love Story
by CuT3PiKaChu
Summary: Have you ever liked a best friend but they like your best friend but you think that maybe, just maybe, that person might actually like you? Yeah...it's complicated. Kiba Pov. Kiba/Hina but features parts of Naru/Hina


**KibaXHina but please note that there will be parts of NaruXHina**

**Kiba Pov.**

Small petals flutter through the strong wind. The wind brushed against my cheeks as I was walking to school. There is only one reason why I truly enjoy going to school, I get to see my beautiful best friend Hinata. Hinata is soft and gentle, perfect and sweet but she will never be mine. My other friend Naruto and her have been talking for a couple of months now, they are not dating but I'm sure they are close. They text each other, Skype each other, and hang out almost everyday. Hinata and I have been close friends since kindergarten, I still remember the day we met. Ino and Sakura was making fun of her shoes, just because they were not name brand material. I jumped into her rescue and defended her and ever since that day, I have protected her. She tells me everything, even the fact that she has liked Naruto since the second grade. I guess I have never confessed my love because she was my friend and she liked Naruto and he is also my friend. To this day, I still contemplate on whether I should confess my love for her, but I guess I'm just waiting until the timing is just right.

I could hear a soft faint sound of the school bell ringing. Just wonderful, I am late. I dashed down the street, I could see the school off in the distance. Maybe I could get there before the second bell rings. I run inside the school and lucky for me, my class is right by the door. Just as I walked into class, the bell rang.

"Good job Kiba, you have managed to get inside the class before the bell rang. I guess I can't mark you absent." Says Asuma Sensei as he washes the black board behind his desk.

"Well, you know me Asuma Sensei. I would never be late for your class." Most of the kids in the class chuckled.

"Alright everyone, take a seat and let's begin our lessons."

I walk to the back of the class, which is where I sit in all of my classes. I sat by all of my good friends that I have been close to since elementary school, Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and of course the lovely Hinata. Shino is also a really close friend of mine but he had moved.

"Hey Kiba, I'm having a party tonight. Do you want to come over?" Sasuke said as he turned around in his desk to see me.

"Yeah, sounds cool. It's not like I have any special plans." I glanced over at Hinata, she had a small smile of her face. She leaned in towards me.

"Kiba...do you think I should ask Naruto to join me for the party?" She whispered. I guess she wanted to keep it a secret. A part of me wanted to say NO! Don't go with Naruto, go with me and fall in love with me and let's move away and be happy together, but I was not, most definitely, not going to say that. Not right here, not right now.

"Sure Hinata, that seems like a cool idea but maybe you should wait until he asks you first." I could see the worry in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't ask?"

I thought to myself before giving my answer.

"I could ask him if he's going with anyone. I could mention your name to him but I'm sure he'll ask, I mean you have talked to each for at least 3 months now."

"Yeah, you're right Kiba. You always know what to say. Hey, are you taking anyone to the party?"

I looked at her. You! You! I'm taking you! Forget Naruto, love me, and we can move together and be happy together.

"No, I'm just gonna go by myself. Going solo." I laughed to myself even though I felt sad inside. She chuckled along with me.

~Lunchtime~

The cafeteria was always my favorite class in school. You get to sit where you want, talk when ever you want, and no teachers. I always sat with the same group of people, now that I think about it, everyone has their own table. My table consists of Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and I. The table across from us consists of Sakura, Ino, Karin, Tenten, Temari, and Sai. The other table behind us consists of Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Kisame, Pein, and Konon.

I forgot my money at home so I had to skip lunch today. I walked to my table where everyone was already sitting.

"I invited everyone to my party, I have food, drinks, and music so I think I'm all set and ready." Sasuke was planning everything for his party.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, getting up from his seat. Hinata started to blush, nodded her head and followed him outside of the cafeteria.

"I'm thinking of asking TenTen to join me to this party. She can't resist the amazing, most handsome, most strongest man on the planet."

"Maybe she can't resist that man but she can sure resist you Lee." I said joking around. All the boys at the table started laughing.

"At least I have someone Kiba."

"Damn, you got me there Lee, I have no words. Hey Shikamaru, are you asking Temari?"

"I don't know. Asking seems like a drag but she would kill me if I didn't."

"Sounds like she wears the pants in that relationship." Laughed Choji.

"Can you even fit in pants Choji?" Sasuke said. We all started laughing, even Choji.

"It's all muscle, not fat." We continued to laugh.

Hinata and Naruto walked back into the cafeteria. Hinata looked happy. I assume he has asked her to the dance but I was still curious and wanted to find out.

"So...what did you two talk about?"

"Hinata and I are going to the party together." Naruto gazed into her eyes and she gazed back. I gave them a slight smile and continued talking with everyone else.

"So the party is at 7, I can't wait to get it all set up. I'm ready to have a good time." We had all agreed, but I wasn't sure how I would feel about seeing Naruto dancing with Hinata but I'm not going to miss a party because of my feelings. I'm ready to have fun.

~After School~

Text after text, everyone talking about this party. I never realized how big Sasuke actually made this party. I walked home by myself since Hinata walked home with Naruto. I normally walk with her but she's so happy to go to this party with him. I wonder if they are going to match their clothing by wearing the same color. I wonder if Naruto is going to request for a slow song to start. I need to stop focusing on them two and start worrying about what I'm going to wear. I'm pretty sure all of my clothes are dirty and not washed.

I get home and I walk into my room and what do you know, no clean clothes. Great, just great! I opened my double closet door but there was only one shirt hanging on the hanger. It was a black shirt with short sleeves. 'This will do' I thought to myself. I pull it out of my closet and sit it on top of my unmade bed. I jumped onto my bed, crinkling the shirt I was going to wear. I pull my phone out of my pocket and began to text all my friends back.

2 texts were from Sasuke, 1 from Lee, 1 from Shikamaru, 2 from Choji, 1 from Sakura, 2 from Shino, and 1 from Hinata. I decided to read her text first. In the text, she had said she was nervous about this party but was happy she was asked by Naruto. She also said that he is going to meet her there but doesn't want to go alone. I quickly text her back that I will take her there.

As I wait for her to text me back, I texted all my other friends back. Shino informed me about his new life at his new school and now he has a Skype account, for me to Skype with him. Sakura asked me if Sasuke had a date, never text back, Choji asked me about homework, Shikamaru told me he is taking Temari to the party, Lee said he was taking TenTen, and Sasuke said he made a room just for his friends, I guess it's like a VIP section.

She still never text me back so I place my phone on my desk and I head downstairs to where my mom was making dinner. Akamaru ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Good boy, I love you Akamaru." I held him close in my arms, petting him softly as he fell asleep.

"Are you eating dinner tonight? Your sister will be home today." My mom gave me a side ways glance.

"I'm going out tonight, my friend is throwing a party and I said I will go."

"That's fine but you need to be home before I go to sleep."

"I know, I know mom. I'm not a baby anymore. What are you going to do when I'm Hana's age?"

"Kick you out and throw a party because I don't have to take care of no more kids." We both laughed.

"Just for that, when I have kids, you're babysitting everyday."

I took Akamaru to my room and I layed him on my bed tucked him under my covers, and gave him a kiss on his head. I grabbed my phone off of my desk and saw that Hinata had text back. She was happy that I was taking her. I unzipped my coat and threw it on the pile along side my bed with the rest of my clothes. I walk out my room and yelled from the top of the stairs: "Hey mom, can you wash my clothes for me? Thank you." I could hear her from downstairs say: "And he says he isn't a baby anymore."

I walk back into my room and changed my shirt. I grabbed my half filled bottle of cologne and sprayed my body. Akamaru began to sneeze, I forgot he never liked the smell of this cologne. I place my phone into my pocket, left the door wide open so the smell does not continue to bother Akamaru and I left to go get Hinata.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to escort the girl I love to go to a party with my other best friend that she likes. I just always imagine that if I do all I can for her, then maybe she'll realize that I'm the perfect one. The street lights made it easier to see the street in the dark. With the small petals still fluttering in the wind, this would be the perfect area to confess my love.

When I showed up at Hinata's home, she was waiting outside. She looked more beautiful than I have ever saw her. Her long midnight blue hair caressed her back which was exposed. Her dress was bright red and dragged on the floor. It was a halter dress that also exposed her shoulders. She wore white pearls that made her look classy. This is the only time I have ever saw her body exposed.

"Hey Kiba, I'm ready to go. Do you think I over dressed for the party?"

I was speechless. I gazed at her body and how beautiful her face was. She had done her makeup subtlety, not too much. I can't recall if I remember her ever wearing makeup.

"No, you look...Beautiful. I honestly think I didn't dress up enough. Let's go."

Hinata had lift up her dress so she wouldn't trip while walking. I wanted to hold her hand but I fought the urge and placed my hands in my pockets.

"Sasuke made us a VIP area at his house." I said trying to make conversation from the awkward silence I had caused.

"Yeah, I received the text. I hope there is good music, I want to dance."

"With Naruto?"

"Yeah, I was nervous when he asked me. I couldn't even speak but I said of course. I think tonight he might ask me to be his girlfriend."

I became silent again. I hope Naruto doesn't ask her, I want her. I don't want to confess yet, she still likes Naruto. I want her to like me.

We were quiet the whole way to Sasuke's house. Lights were flashing through the window, music playing loudly, I could even hear people screaming and laughing.

"This is gonna be fun." Hinata and I said. I opened the door and it was better than I could imagine. People dancing everywhere, people eating, drinking, some were even kissing. I could hear my name being called. I look through the crowd and saw Lee coming my way. He was holding TenTen's hand as they pushed people to get to the front door.

"Kiba, as you can see, she did not resist." Lee was dressed up in a black tuxedo and TenTen had worn a yellow dress that she wore before to the school dance.

"Cool Lee, where is Sasuke, and Naruto?"

"Sasuke is in the VIP room and Naruto haven't shown."

I patted Lee on the back as I walked through the crowd. Hinata pulled on my hand.

"I'm going to go with you to the room until Naruto shows." She held my hand as I guided us through crowds and crowds of people. I felt our hands get tighten, I turn around and three girls were standing between me and Hinata.

I let go of her hand and walked behind her, there stood Sakura, with her hair curled, wearing a short pink skirt with a white halter top, Ino, with her hair down and straight, long purple dress that glitter, and Karin, her hair looked the same, and she wore a black cocktail dress.

"Look at you Hinata. Trying to impress everyone here, didn't they tell you not to dress like a hoe." Sakura laughed.

"I mean, she thinks she can hang out with all the boys at school and take all of them away from us." Ino added.

"And now you're here to take Sasuke, aren't you?" Karen grunted.

Hinata stood there, almost scared of what was going to happen. I moved Hinata aside and stood in front of the girls.

"Listen, before you stand there and call her a hoe maybe check to see if your skirt even covers your ass because I can see your dirty stained panties. Hinata hangs out with boys because she isnt a hoe who sucks boys off for a dollar so she can save up to get her hair done, sounds familiar Ino. And Karen...go home."

The girls walked away not saying a word. Sakura started pulling her skirt down, Ino was playing with her hair, and Karen just walked away. I pulled Hinata's hand and I walked us outside onto Sasuke's patio where it was quieter.

"Kiba...thank you so much."

"Hinata...don't let them girls get to you. You're perfect and they're just jealous. I will always protect you Hinata, you're my best friend and I will never let anyone hurt you." I leaned in and gave her a big hug. She snuggled herself into my arms, the sweet smell of her perfume tickled my nose. I heard the door open, I glanced over and saw Naruto.

**To be Continue..**


End file.
